The present invention relates to a lock device that restricts removal of a power supplying plug from a power reception connector.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-243500 describes one example of a lock device. The lock device restricts removal of a power supplying plug from a power reception connector (inlet), which is accommodated in an inlet accommodation portion of a vehicle. In addition, the lock device restricts movement of a lid, which closes the inlet accommodation portion, and functions to prevent the power reception connector from being accessed.
The lock device includes a hook lock bar and a lid lock bar. The hook lock bar moves between a hook lock position and a hook unlock position. The lid lock bar moves between a lid lock position and a lid unlock position.
When the hook lock bar is located at the hook unlock position, the hook lock bar restricts movement of a hook of the power supplying plug, which is connected to the inlet and engaged with a hook seat of the inlet. When the hook lock bar is located at the hook unlock position, the hook is unlocked and is able to be disengaged from the hook seat. This permits movement of the hook.
When the lid lock bar is located at the lid lock position, the lid lock bar is received in a lid hole of the lid thereby restricting opening of the lid. When the lid lock bar is located at the lid unlock position, the lid lock bar is separated from the lid hole thereby permitting opening of the lid.
The hook lock bar and the lid lock bar are moved in cooperation with the rotation of rotating bodies driven by the same motor. Accordingly, when the motor rotates the rotating bodies, the hook lock bar moves between the hook lock position and the hook unlock position. Simultaneously, the lid lock bar is moved between the lid lock position and the lid unlock position.
When the power supplying plug is connected to the inlet and the hook lock bar is located in the hook lock position, the hook is held on the hook seat. This restricts removal of the power supplying plug from the inlet. When the inlet accommodation portion is closed by the lid and the lid lock bar is located at the lid lock position, the lid lock bar is held in the lid hole. This restricts opening of the lid.
To open the lid, the lock device always drives the motor to move the lock bar to the lid unlock position. When the inlet accommodation portion is closed by the lid, the lock device also drives the motor to move the lid lock bar from the lid unlock position to the lid lock position. In both cases, it takes time for the motor to drive and complete the movement of the lid lock bar. Thus, the lock device is inconvenient.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lock device that locks a power supplying plug and a lid with the same drive source and is easy to use.